Love You Can't Deny
by thatlovelyfanfiction
Summary: Robert and Kym admit their love for eachother. Written by my friend


**Hey everyone! This is misskaterinaxtotheo from tumblr. I wanted to try to write my own sharkaroo fanfic, so my friend, aka the owner of this account, let me publish a story up here. (: Here fanfics are wicked smutty haha but this one won't be, considering its my very first fanfic. I should probably upload this story in chapters, but I'm too lazy to do that lol, sorry if it's long. I hope you all like it!**

She is so beautiful. That's all that went through his head that night. That's all he thought about. It was week 7 on their Dancing With The Stars journey and tonight was eras night. They danced the Argentine tango and Carrie Ann was right when she said that, "Kym was too much woman for him". She looked stunning in that outfit. Although, he much rather see her without it on. He knew he loved her, but she wasn't as open with her feelings as he was. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but he didn't want to scare her away. Was it too soon? Haven't they been very touchy and flirtatious towards each other during rehearsals and whenever they hung out? Yes, he recently got divorced but whenever they touched, he felt sparks and his heart would beat so fast and so loud, that he was afraid that she could hear it. He just couldn't ignore that feeling. That feeling is love. He just loved her so much. Every time he saw her that night, all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and love her. He would hold her a lot and she let him and they even kissed that night, but still, he didn't want to scare her away.

What does "squirrel" mean? That's all she thought about. She knew what it meant, but did Robert mean it when he answered, "squirrel" to Erin's question about her? Maybe he did mean it. But, maybe he didn't. She knew that she loved him, but she tried her best to hide her true feelings from him. She knew that he recently got out of a marriage and she didn't want to scare him away, so she tried to keep her distance. It was so hard to do that though. Especially when he would hold her and rub her back or stomach. Every time his skin was in any sort of contact with hers, it sent shivers up and down her spine. He even kissed her. Maybe it was a friendly kiss. She had to keep convincing herself that every little act of kindness from him was just a friendly gesture. Nothing more. She couldn't let herself fall anymore in love with him. She couldn't help herself though. He was the perfect man and he wanted him in her life forever.

That night, they both expected to be eliminated from the competition. They both dreaded that moment because they loved spending time together and dancing was a good excuse to be together every day. Robert was so happy to be in the competition. Every step, every routine, every turn and every move, he took seriously and he just really enjoyed being in the competition and having Kym as his partner made everything so much better. They were both shocked to hear their names being called, announcing that they were safe. They honestly thought that it was the end of the road on the show for them, but it wasn't and they were so relieved.

Robert always drove Kym home after every show. Tonight was no different. After they both got changed out of their dance costumes, Robert and Kym sat in his car as he drove.

"You did great tonight, Robert!" She said as she smiled at him.

Every time she said his name, he would get goosebumps. He loved hearing her say his name.

"That's because I have a wonderful teacher." He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

Her face turned slightly red. He always kissed her cheek, but every time he did, she could never stop herself from blushing. She almost felt like a teenager again. She's been in other relationships before. Why was this different? How come she just always felt so happy when she was with him? How come she always felt safe with him? She didn't know, but she didn't care. All she knew and all she cared about was that she loved him like she's never loved anyone before.

As they pulled up to Kym's house, a sad feeling was looming in the air. He didn't want to leave her. She didn't want to leave him. Of course, they had their reasons as to why they didn't say anything to prevent them from separating, but Kym surprised them both when she suddenly asked him if he wanted to come in. Of course he said, yes. Maybe he said it a little too enthusiastically. His heart was pounding and so was hers. Of course they've been alone before. They went out for meals together, hung out together, watched movies together and rehearsed together. So this wasn't a first for them, but it felt like it was. Maybe it was because tonight they truly realized how much love they really had for each other.

As Kym opened the door to her house, she was greeted by a very happy Lola.

"Hi baby girl!" Kym said as she pet her head.

Robert followed her inside and picked Lola up. He really loved Lola. A dog is a man's best friend and dogs always made him feel happy.

"She really likes you." Kym said as she watched how happy Lola looked to be in his arms. She wished it was her in his strong arms.

"Are you jealous?" He asked her teasingly. "She may like me more than she likes her mum."

Kym laughed at him. He always made fun of her accent and it always made her giggle.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kym asked him.

"Coffee sounds good."

"Okay. It will be a few minutes. You can sit and relax," she regretted saying that last sentence. She didn't know why. They always sat on each other's couches. How come everything just felt so different tonight? She quickly added, "if you want too."

As she disappeared into the kitchen, he stared at her butt as she walked. Everything about her was perfect to him. He knew what he had to do tonight. He had to tell her how much she meant to him.

She was in the kitchen making coffee for them, but she couldn't focus on anything. Her heart has taken over her head. She was just so in love with him. She was still scared to tell him though, so she just danced by herself in her kitchen to her own little song while she wore a smile on her face.

As Kym walked back into the living room with two cups of coffee in her hand, she saw Robert with one of her old photo albums filled with childhood photos on his lap. She smiled.

When he noticed she was in the room with him, he looked up at her and said, "You were an adorable little girl. What happened?"

He laughed and so did she. "I grew up."

"And got sexy." He added.

She blushed again. Those were the comments that made her heart beat quicken and made butterflies fly around in her stomach. But she tried her best to ignore those feelings. She giggled and playfully slapped his knee.

"So, umm... Do you wanna watch a movie?" She asked him.

"Actually can I talk you?"

"Sure? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great!" He smiled at her and patted the spot next to him, encouraging her to sit down next to him. She smiled and sat next to him.

Looking into her beautiful eyes, he was lost for words. But he knew what he had to say. He had to get it off his chest. He had every word planed out in his head but he forgot everything he was going to say to her. So he just spoke from his heart.

"Kymmie," he said as he reached out to hold her hands, "I want to tell you something, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I've thought about this for a while and I've kept my feelings to myself all this time. But tonight, something about tonight made me want to tell you everything. Maybe it was our dance or maybe it was just the fact that I can't keep it in anymore. But I really like you, Kym. I mean, I really, really like you and I may even be in love with you, but I've never said anything because I didn't want to ruin anything between us. But I just can't keep it inside anymore. I am madly in love with you, Kym Johnson."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, but he broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He got up from the couch and started walking towards the door. "I put you in an awkward situation and I probably just ruined every beautiful thing we had between us and-"

"Robert." She interrupted him. "Don't be sorry. Please, don't be sorry." She got up from the couch and walked over to him. She looked deep into his eyes and said to him with a smile, "I love you too. I really do. I've loved you for a while, but I was too afraid to say anything. I was also afraid of ruining our friendship. I was afraid you wouldn't love me back. I was afraid of so much, but I love you so much, Robert Herjavec. You just make me so happy!" She smiled at him, "you just make me forget about everything that may be stressing me out. Your smile and your laugh and you're... Everything, just makes me happy. I love you."

He looked at her. She is so beautiful. Her eyes were glowing as they looked up at his. Did she really just say that she loved him too? She did, and he was amazed with how lucky he was to have her love him as much as he loved her. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just in each other's arms. When they finally pulled apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes once again and he cupped her face in his hands. Her heart was beating fast, and this time she let that feeling of love take over her. She knew it was okay. She now knew the he loved her back and she's never felt a better feeling that was until he kissed her. That was the best feeling in the world. Their kiss was a slow and passionate kiss. They pulled apart and their foreheads touched as they felt their soft breaths on each other. They both smiled and then they kissed again. This time it was slow but soon turned into something much quicker. Their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouth and they just stayed like that. Making out passionately, enjoying the taste of each other on their lips. They finally pulled apart for air. They both smiled at each other. He put out his hand to put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I've waited so long to do that." He said to her.

She giggled, "Really?"

"You have no idea how long I've loved you for."

"How long?" She whispered.

"Well, I had a huge crush on you the moment I met you, but then I just starting loving you after our very first dance together."

She couldn't control her smiling. "Do you wanna know how long I've loved you for?"

"How long?" He smiled back at her.

"Since the very first moment you held me in your arms."

"Like this?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Exactly like that."

She turned her head to face him as he was holding. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you more." He whispered back.

That was the first time anyone said, "I love you more" and little did they know how many more times they were going to say it to each other in the future.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"Yeah, of course."

"Tonight, when we were dancing, did you... Umm... Did you really think that about me? Like about my character in the dance?" She blushed while asking him that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole, "squirrel!" Thing. Were you serious?"

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "I was serious. You looked beautiful tonight. Well, you look beautiful every night, but night you were just stunning."

"Yeah?"

He nodded his, "yeah." He wanted to say something else but he knew he shouldn't. He knew it would be too soon. But he said it anyway. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered in her ear.

She got goosebumps from feeling his breath in her ear and run down her neck. "What is it?" She whispered back.

"Seeing you on that stool in our video package, made me remember that day in rehearsal..."

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"It made me remember that day and you were so damn sexy when you did that. That drove me crazy, Kymmie." He whispered back.

Kym let out a seductive grin. "You mean, like this?" She walked over to a stool that was in the living room. She didn't know why or how it got there, but she was glad it was there. She sat down and repeated what she did in the package. Moving her legs as she said, "Oh dear. Uh oh. Oh my goodness."

"Yeah, that was it." He said. He walked over to her. "My God, Kymmie. Do you realize how sexy you are?"

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed. But this kiss wasn't like the others. This one was long and sloppy, but they didn't care. They both waited so long to kiss one another, they were so happy to finally have their lips together. They pulled away whenever they needed to breathe, but then sealed their lips together again. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her still in his arms and they kissed some more. Eventually they stopped.

"Wow." She said laughing, "I had no idea you could kiss like that."

He laughed. "Goodness, Kymmie. I can say the same thing to you."

She scooted off his lap and she laid her head on his lap, as if he were a pillow. He played with her hair for a while, until they both got tired.

"Please don't leave me." She said. "Stay here. With me."

He tried his best to hide his huge grin. "Okay." He still wanted to respect her privacy so he walked over to the couch am said, "I can sleep over here and-"

She laughed. "Oh no, no, no, no. You're going upstairs with me, mister." She winked at him and he tried his best to hide his excitement.

"Okay."

When they got upstairs, she changed into pajamas and he stayed how he was. He was laying on her bed with Lola beside him. When she got out of her bathroom, she saw Lola and Robert cuddled up together, sleeping. She climbed in the bed between Robert and Lola.

"Goodnight, gorgeous." He said softly and then kissed the back of her neck.

"Goodnight, my love." She replied.

Both of them slept peacefully through the night, wrapped in each other's arms, with Lola snuggled up against them. They both couldn't help but think that it was like having their own little family with Lola. It felt nice to finally have someone on the other end of the bed sleeping with her at night. She loved the feeling and so did he. They both wanted that moment to last forever.

 **So umm, I hope that didn't suck**


End file.
